fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fanon Online: Future Rift
THIS ARTICLE WON BEST NEW VIDEO GAME FOR THE NFCA 2014! Nick Fanon Online: Future Rift (often called Nick Fanon Online simply) is a 2014 MMO developed by Fanon Fun! Entertainment, but is a collaboration for the entire wiki. This AU game takes place in a dark future where many Syndicate members are dead and an alien invasion has damaged the future. However, the mysterious Tri Laser gives hope to the world and powers to civilians everywhere. The game is a Free-To-Play 3D game in the style of games like Infamous ''with RPG and platforming elements. The game is for the computer as well as Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation 4. Plot In an AU, in 2040, a surprise alien invasion from a mysterious race known as the Klenmak attack Earth, causing wide-spread terror around Earth and killing many. In a last stand, John, Bagel, and Wario attack the villains and are near dead. They all donate all of their power to a machine known as the Tri Laser in the hopes that it will defeat the aliens forever. They are slaughtered, but the machine, known as the Tri Laser, goes off and destroys a large part of the fleet, leading them to retreat. However, energy from the blast spreads and infects several regular people, giving them powers. The world is forever changed, and the Syndicate International is formed to recruit new heroes. Ten years later, the villains plan to return and finish what they started, as the heroes and villains begin to prepare for the final battle for Earth. From there, the game has various story arcs depending on the morality chosen and the choices the player makes, as well as DLC and updates. Gameplay The game is similar to ''Infamous ''but has RPG elements such as Raids, roles, and endless enjoyment of the game. Players create a character, but their morality is decided through choices made in game, not just default. The player can explore all of Nicktropolis in-game. The player can also choose between flight and super speed. Weapons The player's main fighting skills. *'Marksman': These characters utilize guns and explosives in battle. They can attack from far away, but they are useless in close combat. (Example: John the Marksman) *'Tank': These characters utilize powerful close range attacks and have high attack power and defense. They are slower than others though. (Example: Wario) *'Ninja': These characters sacrafice some power for frantic combos and stealth. They speed around and use tricks to confuse foes. (Example: Web) *'Strikers': Characters who use close range abilities like the Tank, but are much faster. (Example: TBA) *'Slicers': Characters who use powerful close range weapons. (Example: Saint) Powers The player's special abilities. A character can choose two, one secondary and one primary. Primary allows the player to choose from two paths. Secondary attacks can only go up to where the line splits. There are 6 that come with the game. *'Energy': Attacks utilizing energy of all kinds. This is split into two paths at Level 20, Stunning and Boosting. Stunning immobilizes foes with electric attacks, and Boosting transfers energy to boost others and yourself. The reward for choosing this path is John's beard. *'Technology': Attacks using the power of technology. The two paths are Ballistics and Hacking. Hacking involves negative effects on the foe, and Ballistics involves powerful missiles and bombs. The reward for choosing this path is a BrandoCorp Lab Coat. *'Magic': Attacks using the mysterious power of magic. The two paths are Sorcery and Witchcraft. Sorcery involves healing and boosting oneself and others, and Witchcraft involves poisoning and decreasing enemy stats. The reward for choosing this path is the robes that Apotho wears. *'Mimicry': These confusing attacks are all about replicating the powers of enemies and stealing their abilities. The two paths are Illusions and Stealing. Illusions involve doubling the player and are all about confusing foes. Stealing allows the player to drain stats from foes and give them to themselves. The reward for this path is a purple wig. *'Ghostly': Abilities of other realms and the afterlife. The two paths are Reaping and Haunting attacks. Reaping attacks are fast attacks that pierce defense, while Haunting attacks confuse and add odd status effects to the foe. The reward for this path is MattBoo's hat. *'Alien': Extra-terrestrial powers involving alien energies and gadgets. The two paths are (LT's species) and Irken. (LT's species) attacks are powerful and slow, and have enhanced defense. Irkens are less hardy, but are very fast and utilize various blasters and alien ballistics. The reward for this path is Irken Armor. DLC Powers These powers are available only by purchasing a certain DLC pack. *'Music': These attacks involve magical melodies. The two paths are Lullabies and Rock. Lullaby attacks render enemies asleep temporarily, and Rock attacks are noisy songs that do hard blunt damage to all enemies. The reward for this path is Mark 1 Imperium armor. This power is included with the Shadow of Imperium pack. *'Science': These attacks involve experimental serums. The two paths are Boosts and Transformations. Boosts increase the player's stats temporarily, while Transformations temporarily give the player new abilities. The reward for this path is Mark 1 Imperium armor. This power is included with the Shadow of Imperium pack. *'Magnetism': These attacks involve control over metals. The two paths are Weaponry and Armor. Armor utilizes metal to create bulky armors that enhance defense massively. Weaponry creates unique blunt instruments that do tons of damage to a single enemy. The reward for this path is Mark 1 Imperium armor. This power is included with the Shadow of Imperium pack. Story Arcs Tutorial Welcome to Nicktropolis On vacation to Nicktropolis, the player's plane is shot down by a small group of notorious Klenmak. The player awakes wearily inside a gigantic ship created by the Klenmak. However, they feel power surging through them as they break from their cell. The guards are bewildered as they are slayed. Nozus soon communicates with the player and informs them that mysteriously they have been given super powers, even though the Tri Laser is long gone. Nozus tells them to make it to the dock where Nozus can pick them up. They make it there, but are confronted by a mysterious warrior neither Klenmak nor part of either the heroes or villains. The player makes it through and defeats the warrior as they hop on Nozus's ship. The ship flies away, but the warrior teleports away as the giant Klenmak ship explodes. *Description: ''Get to the dock and escape on Nozus' ship! Goals *Defeat 5 Klenmak Guards. *Use flight/super speed to make your way to the processing center. *Use your power to destroy the roadblock. *Race to the dock before the Klenmak Spider Bot arrives. *Defeat the Klenmak Spider Bot. *Defeat the mystery warrior. *Go to Nozus' ship. Bosses TBA DLC Shadow of Imperium The first DLC pack, released for $9.99 on the PlayStation Store, Xbox Live, and on the home page for the game. It was released 5 months after launch, and features three new powers, some new high-level missions, and advances the plot. The story of the pack involves Imperium, who after being defeated by Syndicate 20 years ago, have returned, seeking to use the new mass of villains to destroy the Klenmak so LT can carry out his ultimate evil goal. 'Features' *Adds three new powers: Music, Science, and Magnetism *Villains can team up with Imperium in 6 new max level missions. *Heroes can hunt down and brawl it out with every Imperium member in 6 new max level missions. *New safehouse with new gear and weapons, Imperium HQ. Trivia TBA Category:Video games Category:Wario's Stuff Category:MMOG Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Xbox One games Category:PS4 games Category:Platform games Category:MMORPG